


Let's Make A Fire

by dumbass-of-darkness (Websterhorse)



Category: Hanoi Rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Websterhorse/pseuds/dumbass-of-darkness
Summary: Sometimes Razzle has stupid ideas, this is one of them
Relationships: Razzle/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Let's Make A Fire

"Let's make a fire!" The loud and excited voice that belongs to Razzle startles you. Of course it's him that suggests something like that. It's always him that thinks of the idiotic things, and it's always you who deals with the problems he caused, but you can't deny that you secretly love that dumbass.  
"Is that a smart idea?" This time the voice belongs to Michael "I mean, I love the idea, but y/n is here and you know that he always suffers from our stupidity"  
"It's not stupidity, it's just having some fun. And I don't see why a little fire would be stupid"  
Sami, who seemed to be asleep only seconds ago, gets up from his chair and walks towards the drummer and singer "you know, Razzle isn't wrong. It's only a little fire. Let's ask the others what they think"  
"I think it's a wonderful idea" you look for the source of the voice and soon see Nasty standing behind Mike. "I mean, what could go wrong? It's only fire"  
"Knowing Razzle, a lot can go wrong." The blonde seems a bit worried, but you're sure he will come around quick. He already admitted that he likes the idea, so you're pretty sure he's on board. The only people that now need to be convinced are you and Andy. You are pretty sure that the guys think you don't want to make a fire, but little do they know. Andy, who has just like you been watching the discussion from a distance, will probably also be easy to convince.  
"Andy, y/n!" The drummer yells "come join us! We're making a fire!"  
"I'm on my way! Y/n, come here, you have to join"  
"Okay, okay, I'll join you guys, but please try to not get me killed"  
"We'll do our best" Razzle puts his arm around you and you're sure your heart stopped for a few seconds. Oh how you want him to know how you feel about him, but you're too scared to ever admit it.

"Okay, now. How do we get the fire started?" Razzle scratches his head, looking a bit lost so you speak up. "You guys have a lot of hairspray with you, right?  
"Yes, multiple cans."  
"Then I'd say, spray some of it on the wood. Then make a little path on the ground with it. Not because you need to but because it's fun."  
Razzle does as you say and then turns back to you. "Now what?"  
"Give me the can and the lighter"  
He hands you the can and looks in his pockets for a lighter, failing to find one. Luckily Andy hands one to you.  
"Okay, everyone step back. This will be fun"  
You spray the hairspray towards the little path that is made and put the lighter in front of it. The gas that is coming out of it, lights up and the can looks like it's spitting fire. It lights the path you made, making a flame seems to roll across it, before lighting the wood on fire. All the guys look at it (and you) with wide eyes. Razzle is the first to finally talk.  
"Where did you pick that up?"  
"I have some life experience"

You have been sitting around the fire for a while now. Talking, drinking beer and occasionally glancing at Razzle, almost melting every time he smiles. Really that smile of his is so precious.  
As you are lost in your thoughts, and even more so, Razzle's smile, someone suddenly clapped his hands together. It was Razzle. "So! I'm bored, let's throw a spray can on the fire and see what happens."  
You roll your eyes. "It will explode, I take you're smart enough to know that?"  
Razzle seems taken aback by that answer. "Of course! I just want to fuck shit up"  
The blonde sitting next to Razzle speaks up. "I've told you before, y/n will suffer from this and you'll regret it"  
"I'll keep him out of danger, I promise"  
"Guys, don't fight about this! You interrupt them "I won't get hurt from a little explosion."  
Razzle eyes light up when you say that. "I'm throwing it on!"  
"Hold on!" As you say this, Razzle turns around, a disappointed look on his face. "What's wrong? Did you change your mind?"  
"No no of course not. But are you just going to throw a full can of hairspray on there?"  
"Yes of course, I want a huge fireball"  
You roll your eyes and shake your head. "Use a can that has about a fourth left, the explosion will be bigger and so will the fireball"  
"How, why? How do you know this stuff?"  
"I've told you before. I have life experience"  
"Apparently"  
"Hey, don't question me"  
"You know what? Let's throw it on together."  
"Good idea"  
You both walk towards the fire, with a now more empty spray can. He looks at you with a weird look. The kind of look that you know is no good. He grabs a second can out of his pocket (because, man, dudes trousers have big pockets) and hands it to you. "Let's do it with two"  
"Yeah, okay"  
He counts to three and both if you throw the cans on before running away. Razzle being a bit faster than you. Before you reach a safe distance, you fall over. Face full in the dirt. At first, Razzle doesn't notice, but after seeing the shocked faces of the rest of the band, he turns around.  
"Y/n!!" Before he can come help you, the first can explodes and flies through the air, landing right next to your head. Short after, the second one follows. Meanwhile, Razzle has reached you and was practically on top of you to protect you from a possible impact from the second can. Luckily, it didn't hit any of you.

Instead of standing up right away, he stays on top of you for an awkward few seconds. Suddenly, he seems to realize the position you are in and stands up. "Don't scare me like that anymore. I thought you'd get hurt."  
"I'm still alive, you don't need to worry"  
"I'm glad you are" once ay, he puts his arm around you, making you die a little on the inside.

"I told you y/n would suffer because of your stupid ideas"  
"Shut up Mike, I'm still alive"


End file.
